


Cold as ice

by NotAfraid



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hydra, Winter Captain - Freeform, dafuq, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAfraid/pseuds/NotAfraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard blow hits against his head and a sharp stinging pain in his hand causes him to let go of the shield.<br/>It falls to the ground, rolls a bit to the side, then stops moving.</p><p>Steve doesn´t believe in Bucky´s deat, he searches for him and finds him...in a cell in a Hydra facility.<br/>Unfortunately, they´re now both locked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A hard blow hits against his head and a sharp stinging pain in his hand causes him to let go of the shield.  
It falls to the ground, rolls a bit to the side, then stops moving.  
Steve is being pushed against a wall roughly. A disgusting, cracking sound. Blood filling his mouth.  
Tears well up in his eyes and he gasps desperately, waiting for air, that´s not coming, to fill his aching lungs.  
“Are you alone?” Steve can feel foul, damp breath on his skin, only a few centimetres away from his ear. He just wants to turn his face away from this terribly gross feeling, but the force with which he´s being pressed to the cold wall, makes any movement impossible.  
His throat feels tight and the weird taste in his mouth makes him want to vomit, still he spits out the answer, together with a mix of saliva and blood.  
“Alone.”  
Another hard blow against his head makes him unconscious within a few seconds.  
He doesn´t even notice anymore, when his knees fold under him and his cheek scratches against the wall he´s been pressed to.

Time flows in unmeasurable amounts and no matter how hard he tries, Steve is unable to lift even a finger. It feels is if his limps were made out of marble, co  
Stinging lights, and even more stinging pain. Muffled voices. A distant scream.  
His mind is spinning and he barely gets a single thought together but still, for a moment he´s asking himself why someone would scream so full of fear. He tries to lift his head to see but a tight strap around his head stops it.  
Alarmed by the cold material, which cut into his skin in the attempt to move. It´s painful to keep his eyes open, but he wants to, he fights against it with everything he is. He doesn´t want to fall asleep again, no he has to stay awake!  
A cold sweaty hand lays on his forehead.  
“Oh Captain...how about you sleep a bit? We don´t want you to get into trouble, do we?”  
The sticky irony is disgusting Steve.  
He opens his mouth to protest, desperate to make a sound, to show that he´s still alive, that´s he´s hearing, seeing that he´s...the drug begins to work, mercilessly dragging him into a cold, involuntary sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky hasn´t stopped looking at the door warily, since he was put in the simple room.  
He sits in one of the corners of the bleak room, deep shadows have settled under his eyes, within the last days and yet he couldn´t bring himself to sleep.   
The fear that has taken a firm grip of his mind, doesn´t let him relax the slightest bit.   
He wouldn´t give up…he has to hold on tightly on his mind, they couldn´t take his memories away from him…or could they?   
But it got harder and harder to focus on them, they would slip away…the information he´s looking for is always so close, yet out of his reach.  
It´s so frustrating, but it are only small things he can´t recall. The colour of the house he grew up in.  
The name of his grandmother or what his favourite sweet was when he was a child…  
"Bucky Barnes, Bucky, Bucky..." He keeps mumbling his name to himself the entire time

His thoughts are interrupted with the quick opening of the door and he flinches because of the sudden movement. Sudden movements never mean anything good.  
But it seems as if no one would take him away today, none of the intruders even look at him.   
Knowing that, is soothing him at least a bit.  
Still he´s watching them carefully, his whole body tensioning up more with any of their movements.  
They lie…or rather throw a limp body on one of the filthy mattresses, then they leave without turning around.   
He let´s out a breath, he´s been holding in since the moment they arrived.  
The part of his thinking, that isn´t entirely taken over by fear yet, immediately feels sorry for the poor guy. Not even god knows what they will do to him and Bucky   
doesn´t even want to picture it.

When he´s sure, that the guards have left, he warily glances over to person.   
There isn´t much to see…he´s (or could it even be a her?) is covered by a filthy blanket, only a few strands of blonde hair can be seen.  
He furrows his brows. Blonde hair…there was something about it. He tries to remember, but is unable to make a connection.  
He doesn´t dare to get up, debating whether to see if the stranger maybe needs help or if it´s just a trap and it´s smarter to stay in his corner, but after some time he decides to get up. 

The thought of how grateful he would be for any form of affection in this situation, makes him overcome his fear and get closer to the body.  
“Hey?” He hasn´t heard his own voice in ages and its sound somehow makes him feel strange.  
No reaction, except for a small movement.  
Bucky hesitates, before slightly patting the others leg.  
“Are you okay?”  
A quiet grown, another motion that reveals his face. His face.  
Bucky freezes. He knows him, he stares blankly at him and a stinging pain in his chest appears, that intensifies as he notices how he´s not able to say the name immediately.   
After maybe ten seconds he finally blurts out.  
“Steve?”

Blue eyes open, veiled by tiredness they look around the room, till they detect a movement at his feet. His view isn´t good enough and he´s unable to define any structures…the colours flow into each other and the whole picture trembles.   
It makes him feel sick and he has to close his eyes again.  
There´s a sound of someone getting closer, but he doesn´t mind to look anymore.   
Should they continue playing Frankenstein with him, he´s too worn out to care even a little, as long as there would be no pain. Please no pain anymore...  
But when he feels warm skin brush against his cheek, he´s confused. The touch lasts only for a second, still he´s sure none of HYDRA´s people would be capable of being so gentle. 

This thought motivates Steve enough to open his eyes again and this time, after blinking a few times, he´s able to see more.   
Even though his vision is still blurred, he recognises the person kneeling next to him immediately, his eyes widen.   
“Bucky!” His voice is weak, still there lays such a thing as happiness in it.  
Steve tries to support himself on his elbows, but he only flinches and falls back down on the mattress.   
Bucky leans over him worriedly, just to immediately fall down on Steve´s chest.   
Damn…he doesn´t have this new balance thing figured out yet...  
To his surprise he hears Steve chuckle faintly, while he´s crawling off him again. 

“Lil bit clumsy?”   
Bucky tries to smile, but finds himself unable to, instead there´s only a vague lifting up of his facial muscles as he nods.   
“Bucky?” Steve furrows his brows, which makes his head sting. “What´s wrong?”  
Bucky looks into the sorrowful face as long as possible, hoping that it´s only a dream, a trick of his mind...but the picture doesn´t fade and when he has to admit, that this is reality he lowers his head, letting long, matted hair cover his face.

Steve notices how quiet he is. Not just like he´s not speaking quiet…he isn´t breathing either.   
A few seconds in which no sound goes through the silence, then there´s a choked sob, which makes the lean body tremble. Steve stares at him in blank horror, never has he seen his friend like that.  
When he looks up again, his eyes are dark with sadness, still there´s not a single tear in them.  
“You shouldn´t have come here…”


End file.
